Total Drama Terminal
After all of the flights at Heathrow Airport were cancelled and left the Ridonculous Race contestants stranded in the airport, most of them decided to quit and leave after it was announced that the show was unable to continue. However, when the producers were left determined to create a show to prevent the studio axing the show from television, they persuaded six possible contestants from the Ridonculous Race to stay and participate in a short and intense competition in order to win a cheque of $125,000. Who will walk away victorious in this large scale race around terminal five? Find out only on... Total... Drama... Terminal! Written by, GalaxyRemixZ. 'Contestants' Kitty ''(The Optimistic Extrovert)'' - She is the opposite of her sister Emma in almost every way; the younger of the two, she is pretty and smart, but has never really needed to use her brains to get what she wants as her pigtails, petite frame, and cute faces do all the heavy lifting. She tends to live in the moment and is looking forward to seeing the world with her big sister. She carries her phone around, taking various selfies to document the race in full. After the race was cancelLed, Kitty decided to stay without Emma who left after getting back together with Jake. Laurie ''(The Devout Vegan)'' - She is a nature-loving vegan do-gooder with an "Earth first" attitude. She is a serene person but any perceived injustice against nature will send her into an emotional tizzy. Laurie and her friend Miles have traveled extensively and learned a deep respect for different cultures as well as their local flora and fauna. While Laurie can be somewhat aloof and pretentious at times, her tree-hugging heart is in the right place. However despite her calm composure, when she becomes provoked, her temper flares up in a fiery passion. Laurie decided to stay at the airport when Miles decided to return to Canada in order to participate in an animal rights peace movement. Mickey ''(The Other Adversity Twin)'' - Mickey and his identical twin Jay deal with adversity every day in their life; allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders and ailments are just some of the many obstacles that plague them on a regular basis. They are ridden with anxiety, but have a developed an impressive "never give up" attitude which helps them push past their daily servings of tragedy and setbacks. Mickey ended up participating in the show after being made to stay in London whilst his brother was being treated in hospital after an allergic reaction to a bee sting. Pete ''(The Retired Tennis Player)'' - A tennis master in the 60's, Gerry was Pete's fiercest competitor and the two have had an ongoing rivalry ever since. Pete's agent decided it would be a brilliant idea to pair them on The Ridonculous Race, regardless of the fact that time has made them a lot older and less fit. Pete and Gerry don't take themselves or anything too seriously and hope they might be able to pick up new sponsorship contracts from their appearance on the show. Pete continued to participate in the Scavenger Hunt after he duped Gerry into believing he had been offered an advertisement contract for designer headbands, ultimately allowing Pete to believe he will end up becoming the champion without his rival to bother him. Ryan ''(The Buff Fitness Model)'' - Ryan is a part-time college student and part-time fitness model. He and his girlfriend Stephanie are dreamy, happy-go-lucky lovebirds who have already decided they want to spend the rest of their lives together. He is very capable of conveying his affection towards Stephanie, however, she is more of the resilient type and is very competitive when the time is needed. Ryan is very caring and overly-protective of Stephanie which may lead to some altercations in the relationship if this continues. Both him and Stephanie decided to work together in the competition, believing that since the others are working individually, they'll have the upper-hand. Stephanie ''(The Intimidating Control-Freak)'' - Stephanie is a part-time college student and part-time fitness model just like her boyfriend. While she appears to be nice towards her boyfriend, in truth, Stephanie, is a competitive control-freak and has a short temper whenever things do not go her way. She constantly blamed Ryan for their problems, even if the fault is on her. Despite being smaller in size compared to Ryan, Stephanie easily overpowers him in terms of strength and intimidation. At times she can be extremely outlandish and fickle, switching emotions and ideas like the toss of a coin however, this in of itself can be the difference between walking away with the prize money or going home empty handed. 'Episodes' One: TBA Word Count: TBA 'Stats' Elimination Table